


Every Story Starts Somewhere

by Oreokitkat_21



Series: Sander Sides Deaf AU [1]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: ASL, Angst, Bullying, Child Abuse, Deaf AU, Deaf Character, Hard-of-Hearing Charater, Past Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, mentions of abuse, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreokitkat_21/pseuds/Oreokitkat_21
Summary: My Tumbler: https://omgoreokitkat-21.tumblr.com/My Fanfic.net: OreoKitKat21Message me if you have prompts, AU's, or just need someone to talk to! I will respond back!





	Every Story Starts Somewhere

Virgil was shoved out of the way. He looked at the person who had shoved him, but all he could see was their lips moving. People watched with huge smiles and some even pointed at him. He saw how their shoulders move up and down, they were laughing. He moved his hands up to where they all could see.   
‘Stop’ He signed.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumbler: https://omgoreokitkat-21.tumblr.com/  
> My Fanfic.net: OreoKitKat21  
> Message me if you have prompts, AU's, or just need someone to talk to! I will respond back!


End file.
